


[完结]举报信（警爵警）

by diamond2011



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, 不分前后, 全塞博坦的警车手办周边都被爵士包了, 把警车拐上床, 没有拆没有拆真的没有拆, 烟幕说我才不背黑锅, 爵士, 爵士的目标是——, 爵士说我狠起来连自己都敢黑, 警车, 警车感情模块少根神经线
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamond2011/pseuds/diamond2011





	[完结]举报信（警爵警）

警车收到一封匿名举报信。  
信箱设在十角大楼门口，来来往往的人非常多，所以不可能猜到投信者是谁。这也是为了让举报的人放心。虽然负责安全和情报信息工作，但是警车上任以来还是头一次接到举报信。  
可能事关重大。警车小心翼翼地拆开数据板封套。  
淡蓝色的屏幕"滴"的一声亮了起来。  
信的内容并不长，写信的人称自己刚入职不久。他在信里称自己要举报爵士。  
爵士。  
警车在处理器里默念了一下这个名字，记忆扇区已经迅速调出了爵士的全部资料。  
爵士也新入职不久，供职于行动部门，是个初出茅庐的年轻人。警车和他只见过几面，印象里这个年轻人个头不高，待人热情友善，戴一副蓝色的护目镜。每次见到警车都会很有礼貌地打招呼，谦逊温和，永远是微笑着。除此之外，警车并没有更多的印象了。  
他仔细看了举报信的内容。里面说爵士四处打探政府高层的情报，甚至还窃听自己权限以外的高层会议内容。  
通常对于这种举报信的做法都是先按兵不动，再私下调查。更何况警车从来没发现爵士做过这样越轨的事情，高层会议可不是想窃听就能窃听的。另一方面，举报信里并没有什么实质性证据。  
于是表面上警车并没有对举报信采取任何行动。只是把爵士的简历和任职以来的所有资料都调取出来研究。

第二天警车恰好在电梯里见到了爵士。笑得如沐春风的年轻人热情地向警车问好，并且关切地询问他看起来光镜有点干涩是不是没休息好。  
警车的确没休息好，昨晚他看爵士的资料不小心忘了时间。于是爵士立刻提出下班了一起去一家能量甜品站，并且列举出了这家店的十几个招牌甜点。  
警车忽然想起举报信里说爵士会利用各种机会打探情报。  
一丝疑惑破土而发。  
"好。"警车点点头，答应了爵士的邀约。

临近下班时警车接到一个通讯，未知来源。  
"副官大人，别忘了我们约好的甜品站！十塞分之后我在大楼正门口等你！"  
原来是爵士。他有自己的通讯编号并不稀奇，政府工作人员的联络信息是公开的，查一下就可以。  
警车把爵士的通讯号码添加到联系人里，回复他："好的，一会儿见。"  
他又拿起一块数据板，准备把工作做个收尾。通讯器又响了。  
是爵士。"o(＊＾▽＾＊)o♪"  
这是什么意思？警车研究了一会也没看懂。但是这导致了他的收尾工作延后了几分钟。等他赶到门口的时候，爵士已经等在那里了。  
"抱歉，久等了。"警车看着全身涂漆光亮照人的爵士，心想他什么时候去喷的漆。  
"没关系，我也刚到。"爵士很高兴地拍了拍警车。"走吧，副官大人。"  
"叫我警车就可以。"  
"好啊，警车长官。"

半个塞时之后两辆小车在甜品店门口大光学镜对小光学镜。  
"抱歉我没想到今天是闭店休息日。"  
爵士大概转换器都悔青了，头一次邀请上司来吃甜品就吃到了闭门羹。警车刚要开口说不然改天再说吧，爵士忽然又说："我还知道一家很不错的店，我带你去！"  
警车还没发表意见就被爵士拽走了。这个小跑车行动力真强。

如果警车知道爵士说的是油吧估计他打死也不会来。他坐在卡座里，看着周围可以晃瞎他光镜的镭射灯，还有舞池里搔首弄姿的各种机体，大脑模块一阵阵疼。  
爵士也看出了他的不适。"真抱歉是我考虑不周……如果你不喜欢的话，那我们再换一家店吧。"  
警车又想起了那封举报信。  
——"爵士总是会用各种方法打探政府人员的信息……"  
"没关系，就在这里吧。"  
【我倒是很想看看，你会怎么从我这里打探信息。】  
于是在警车表示ok的情况下，爵士兴冲冲地点了三瓶浓度极高的高纯。警车对此倒是不陌生，跟在领袖身边这么多年，什么酒场没见过，什么高纯没喝过，就是关了芯片他也能搞定。  
小跑车见状也把芯片关了。  
"舍命陪君子！"

真是舍命啊。警车一手扶着爵士的腰，一手拉着他搭在自己脖子上的手，慢慢地往家里走。爵士喝醉了，醉的很彻底，警车刷卡付了钱之后，爵士已经趴到桌子下面了。因为不知道爵士住哪儿，警车想了想，还是决定把爵士先带回自己家。  
警车的家很少有人来过，更别提有人躺过他的充电床。但是爵士毕竟是客人，总不能直接扔沙发上。警车大度地决定让爵士睡自己的床，自己睡沙发。他打开卧室门，把爵士扔到床上。  
之所以用扔是因为爵士太沉了。  
但是爵士勾着他脖子的手没有松开，于是警车忽地被一股强大的力量给拽倒，两个人一起倒在了床上。  
警车看着压在他上方的爵士。蓝色的护目镜已经下线，浑身散发着浓烈的酒气。就在警车仔细打量爵士的时候，护目镜忽然上线，爵士对着警车扯出一个嘿嘿嘿的傻笑，随即又一头栽倒晕过去。  
警车竟然觉得这个样子的爵士很可爱。完全不像他平时对谁都是阳光灿烂的样子，也许这才是爵士。  
爵士清秀的五官近在眼前。警车忍不住伸手摸了摸他的面甲。凉凉的金属层，微小的液压装置在下面发出响动，显示着爵士的置换平稳。薄薄的金属唇微微张开，似乎要跟警车说话。警车的手指按压上那两片薄唇，从唇角摩挲到唇间。

第二天早晨两个人几乎是同时上线的。  
爵士揉了揉头雕，蓝色的护目镜闪了几下。他疑惑地看了看房间的摆设，好像在思考这里是哪里。  
随后他扭头看到了刚上线的警车。睡在他旁边的警车。  
“普神啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”  
爵士发出一声超高分贝的惊叫，一个后转跳下了床，惊恐地看着警车。  
“你昨晚……不是，我昨晚……也不是，我们昨晚……干什么了？”  
警车还在调试音频接收器的频率，刚才爵士那一嗓子差点让他的接收器报废。  
“我们？如你所见——”警车摊了摊手。“什么也没干。”  
爵士的护目镜明暗不定地闪了好几下，似乎在确定警车的话到底是真是假。最终他终于相信了，尴尬地挠了挠头雕上的小角。  
警车的视线也跟着看他头雕上的小角。  
黑色的，直直的，不太长，会随着爵士的动作一动一动。  
【挺好玩。】  
警车忽然想摸一下。  
“抱歉，我刚上线的时候有点大脑短路。希望我昨晚没有冒犯到你。”  
“你说的冒犯——是什么？”警车盘着腿坐在床上，歪着脑袋看着爵士。  
爵士嘿嘿一笑。“长官，你以为是什么就是什么呗。”

随后他们一起吃了点能量块作为早餐，又一起变形去上班。直到电梯到了爵士的楼层，两人才再见。  
警车觉得今天心情不错。  
他的办公桌上，又放着助理送来的匿名信。  
还是举报爵士的。  
这次不但有昨天的内容，还加上了一些偷拍到的照片，但是大多是爵士的背影，而且有的很模糊，不能完全辨认，也不能确定爵士在干什么。  
警车把数据板放进抽屉里。  
关于爵士的谜团越来越大。

“长官，我有个问题想问你。”工作间隙，警车再一次接到了爵士的通讯。  
“你问吧。”警车一边回复通讯，一边盯着电子屏，信息在有条不紊地流进不同的记忆扇区。  
“昨晚在油吧，是你付的钱吧？”通讯那头，爵士很小心地问。  
“是的。”警车大概猜到了爵士的目的。  
“这怎么行？说好是我请你的！这样，今晚我请你吃大餐，我请客！”果然不出警车所料。  
——"爵士总是会用各种方法打探政府人员的信息……"  
“今晚去哪儿？”

爵士带警车来的是一家颇有帕拉克萨斯特色的餐厅。至少在装修上，蓝色的透明穹顶让警车有种故乡的温暖。  
看得出爵士很用心。  
警车在那一瞬间忽然很感动。  
接过机器人侍者送来的菜单，警车慢慢浏览着。对面的爵士已经先点了一瓶上好的典藏，笑着对警车说：“昨天不该听你的，关了芯片喝酒。今天我可要开着芯片了。”  
【还用这个套路？想把我灌醉了套取点什么信息？】  
警车心里笑了笑，依旧不动声色，随意在菜单上点了几个菜品。直到他的视线看到了一个名字。  
布斯安里水晶酱齿轮。（Busianry crystal gears）  
这可是帕省数一数二的招牌美食。  
警车看到后面标注的价格，火种里忽然升腾起一个恶作剧的念头。  
“我要10份。”他指着菜单说。  
机器人侍者立刻记录下来。  
爵士也看到了价格，嘴角抽了几下。  
小跑车暗暗检查了一下自己带了多少钱。  
警车对爵士温和地笑了笑。  
爵士也回以一个迷倒众人的微笑。  
晚餐在亲切友好的气氛中进行。推杯换盏间，爵士说了很多，他讲起自己在新兵训练营的事，讲他和同学把黏合剂抹在那个从来不笑的教官的头盔里，讲他怎么和分管能量分配的人斗智斗勇，偶尔也问警车的事。警车也讲了一些自己的事，但是都是可以公开的信息。  
【我可不相信你能从我这里套取到什么东西。】  
在爵士咬牙把卡递给侍者的时候，警车已经忍不住要笑出来了。但是多年训练良好的肌肉协调能力让他忍住了。  
“今晚过得很愉快。”警车向爵士告别。“谢谢你的款待。”  
“我也很愉快，能和你共度这么美好的一晚。”爵士露出一个迷人的笑容。  
钱包都瘪了还能撩人。  
警车变形驶离，车载音乐响起了轻柔的乐曲。

今天依旧有一封举报信，但是除了前两天的内容也没什么了，只是多了一些模糊的照片而已。不过最后有一小段视频引起了警车的注意。是爵士在和一个红蓝色涂装黄色角徽的TF小声地交谈，随后，对方给了爵士一枚小小的芯片。警车调高了分辨率，终于认出了那个TF。  
烟幕。  
对于这个帕拉克萨斯同乡，警车倒是很熟悉。烟幕供职于人事部门，和警车有很多接触。但是警车从来没发现过他有什么越权限的行为。  
他给爵士的芯片是什么？  
警车的心中充满了疑惑。

今天的工作似乎有点心不在焉。警车一边处理手头上的事，一边时不时看看内置通讯。  
爵士今天没有联系他。  
这小子是被打败了吗？不想套情报了？  
直到快下班的时候他才想到，自己竟然满脑子都在想那个戴着护目镜的年轻人。

警车走的时候特意去行动部门绕了一圈。爵士正坐在靠门口的办公桌上收拾东西，看到警车进来他几乎吓了一跳。  
“警车长官你怎么来了？”  
“我来——找飞毛腿。”警车随口编了个理由。  
“哦，他已经和横炮走了。用我帮你联系他吗？”  
“不用了。你下班了吗？一起走吧。”  
警车有那么一瞬间似乎在爵士的面甲上看到了一种阴谋得逞的坏笑。  
错觉吧。  
“我要去趟超市，你也一起来吗？”警车要去买点储备食材，出于礼貌他招呼爵士一起。  
爵士苦笑着摇了摇头。  
警车忽然想到了昨天那份账单。  
那份足够他一个月不能随心所欲买甜甜圈的数字的账单。  
爵士作为一个刚工作不久的人，工资比他低多了，可能已经搭上了全部存款。  
警车忽然觉得昨天的恶作剧有点过头了。  
“今晚来我家吃饭吧。”警车善意地说。

“长官，没想到你这么会做饭。”在爵士惊讶的张大嘴时，警车把盘子一个一个端上来。  
水星香薄荷酱，斯库里斯淀粉炸齿轮，海莱因蜜酵母油，巧克力盖浇油桶，能量糖饼，对焦沙拉酱，铬合金派……  
“慢点吃，后面还有。”警车把餐巾纸递给爵士。  
爵士快乐地鼓着腮帮子大快朵颐。“你这么会做饭，你女朋友肯定爱死你了。”  
警车顿了一下。“我没有女朋友。”  
爵士举着一只铝鸭肉腿的手停了下来。“不是吧长官，你长这么好看，要颜值有颜值，要身材有身材，胸大腰细腿长（警车听到这里顿时面甲红了一下），又会做饭，怎么没女朋友？”  
警车竟然还认真想了一下。“大概我太没生活情趣了，没人喜欢。”  
“长官你还没谈过恋爱吧？”   
警车老老实实地点头。  
爵士举着铝鸭肉腿比划。“没关系，有了经验就会有女朋友的。”  
“可我没经验。”  
“没经验我教你啊！”  
爵士放下鸭腿，顺手在桌布上抹了抹手上的油，无视警车微皱的眉头，走到警车身边，拉过警车的手，含情脉脉地看着他：“想象一下我是一位你心仪已久的女士，现在我们开始约会了。”  
警车能感觉到油腻腻的东西从爵士手上抹到了他的手上。  
“爵士，你还是接着吃饭吧……”  
“嘘。”爵士伸出手指点了点自己的唇间，又按在警车的嘴唇上。  
带着余温的指尖立刻温暖了警车冰凉的嘴唇。  
爵士的护目镜近在咫尺，像一汪深不见底的湖。  
火种里似乎有什么东西漏跳了一拍。  
爵士的嗓音变得沙哑低沉。“你，接吻过吗？”  
警车晕晕沉沉地摇了摇头。  
爵士的手指依然按在警车的唇上，他俯身低头，亲吻在自己的手指上。  
四片唇瓣似贴未贴在一起，金属皮肤之间隔着一层薄薄的空气，柔软的爱意流淌在爵士的指间。爵士温情地抱住了警车，划过背后的门翼，警车原本坐着的机体一下子绷得笔直。爵士湿润的舌尖舔舐着警车的嘴角，手指下的温度变得热烈，他温情地亲吻着自己的手指，把轻柔的甜蜜尽情传递过去。未经情事的警车被这个颇有技巧的吻陷了进去，他的手不知所措地在自己大腿上来回犹豫，门翼因为莫名的快感而颤抖起来。  
爵士忽然拉开他的手，径直坐在了他的大腿上。  
警车的手无处可放，而爵士则直接拉着他的手放在了自己的腰间。  
年轻的达特森被这突如其来的变故惊得不知该怎么办。  
爵士颇有技巧地用一只手带引着他抚摸着自己的车灯。保时捷圆润的车灯带给警车绝佳的手感，流畅的线条显示着这个小跑车紧实的机体十分年轻，漂亮的涂层在警车的抚摸下逐渐发热，腰间的光带一条条随着警车的手指亮了起来。  
爵士按着警车嘴唇的手指向下滑去，轻柔地抚摸他的颈部管线。灵巧的舌尖探进警车的嘴里，深情而急切地索取着警车的甘甜。指尖捏住警车脖颈上的传感器，调皮地揉捏着，手指夹紧抚弄着。警车胸甲下的引擎轰地一下发出低鸣，冷却系统开始加速。  
就在这时，爵士的通讯器忽然响了起来。  
理智在一瞬间回到警车的处理器里。他感到自己的对接面板下发生了什么变化。  
爵士就着跨坐在他身上的姿势接通了通讯。  
“烟幕？我没在家……对，在外面……无可奉告……没事我就挂了……什么？好的，我这就过去。”  
挂断了通讯，两个人之间有一种谜一样的尴尬气氛。  
爵士再次亲吻了警车的面甲，用指尖按了按他的嘴唇。  
“抱歉，我有点事，改天再见吧。”

今天依旧有一封举报信。信里除了前几天的内容之外，还对警车一直没有对爵士采取行动表示不满，并且直白地问警车，最近和爵士走得很近，是不是看上爵士了。  
警车盯着数据板看了好久。

连着几天警车都在避免和爵士见面。他把这归结于自己的工作太忙了。而爵士也难得的没有打内线来找警车。  
也许他那晚只是逢场作戏罢了。  
同时警车也开始想爵士和烟幕的关系。如果是工作关系，行动部门和人事部门之间互相认识倒也无可厚非。不过除了工作之外，他们还能干什么。  
那晚爵士接的通讯又让警车心生疑惑。  
爵士的技巧非比寻常，他绝对有伴侣，至少是有过。他的伴侣是谁，现在还在他身边吗？  
警车难免会把爵士和烟幕的关系想复杂了。他们两个会是伴侣吗？再联想到烟幕交给爵士的那枚芯片，警车立刻想到了一桩PY交易的画面。  
他甚至不由自主地想到了爵士的双腿夹着烟幕的腰，在年长的达特森身下婉转喘息的样子。  
太糟糕了。  
警车觉得火种都不舒服起来。

举报信依旧每天一封，坚持不懈。信里的内容越来越具体，看来对方几乎天天跟踪爵士。警车不由得有点奇怪，爵士不像是这么粗心大意的人，难道被跟踪盯梢这么久都没发现吗？但是他来不及疑惑，今天的举报信里带了一小段视频，警车的保险杠几乎要气掉了。  
爵士和烟幕在走廊尽头，亲热地说着什么。几句话之后，爵士忽然搂住烟幕的脖颈，自然而然地把双唇送上去，亲住了烟幕。烟幕似乎也有点震惊，但是随后他环抱住了爵士，主动加深了这个吻。  
警车差点砸了手里的数据板。

下班的时候警车终于抑制不住，去行动部门看了看。但是爵士并没有在。办公室里的人说他刚刚被烟幕叫走。  
又是烟幕。  
警车气愤不已地走出办公大楼，变形准备回家。在他发动引擎的一瞬间，达特森忽然改变了主意。  
他朝另一个方向飞奔而去。  
查到爵士的住址太容易了。

爵士开门的时候带着一丝疑惑。“长官，你怎么来了？有事吗？”  
“烟幕呢？”警车毫不客气地把爵士推进屋里，随手关上门。  
“烟幕？他在我家干什么？”  
“你办公室的人说你和他一起走了。”  
“长官，你一定是搞错了。我下班是自己回来的，而且我和烟幕认识也不太熟，除了工作上的事我们也没什么交集。”  
“没什么交集？”警车彻底被这几个字搞到失去理智了。他从子空间里拿出几块数据板甩到爵士的胸甲上。“你该好好看看这些，这几天关于你的举报信都快把我办公桌撑满了！”  
“举报信？关于我的？”爵士从地上捡起几块，随手看了几眼。“长官，这是彻头彻尾的陷害，我不知道是谁这么做的，但是我向你保证，我绝对没有做过自己权限之外的事，而且我和烟幕并没有……”  
“有没有我搜一下就知道了！”警车随手打开卧室的门。  
“不，长官，别进去！”爵士急忙拦住警车。  
“怎么，怕我看到他没穿装甲躺在你床上吗？”警车冷笑了一声，一把推开爵士。  
爵士的卧室里到处都是警车的照片。  
并不是偷拍的那种，而是各种新闻报道，政府公务报告之类的里面警车的剪图。  
有警车从警校毕业的照片，有他在办公室的照片，在政府大楼前的照片，出席记者会的照片，和领袖议事的照片，参加活动的照片……  
警车甚至还从里面发现了几张非政府拍摄的照片。  
“抱歉，那是我自己拍的，但都是正常的场合！”爵士极力分辨。  
警车不知道该说什么好，他四处看了看，想找点什么能发火的东西。  
床上有一只玩偶。  
警车玩偶。  
警车等身大玩偶。  
边缘已经有点磨损，看得出来被主人把玩过很久了。对接面板处的磨损尤其严重。  
警车的面甲噌的一下就红了。  
床头摆着一排迷你手办。不用说，都是警车。大头Q版警车。  
有拿着手枪的，有打球的，有眨眼卖萌的，有嘟嘴求亲亲的。  
哦天啊，还有一张穿着女仆装的。  
【恶趣味。我才不会穿那玩意儿。】  
警车的目光又转到了书桌。桌子上有一排书，警车打量了一下书名。  
《第一次拆卸需知》《如何让性冷淡的火伴敞开心扉》《火伴相性一百问》《油吧搭讪技巧》《如何成为一名好的特警》……好吧除了最后一本书警车决定假装什么也没看到。  
除了书，桌子上还有一堆警车玩具模型，光MP17就有七八个，有车型的，也有人形的，还有半人半车型的。  
警车扶额，继续往旁边看。电脑边上贴着便利贴“吾日三省吾身”。  
“今天追到警车了吗？”  
“今天亲到警车了吗？”  
“今天警车对我笑了吗？”  
【这家伙……】  
警车呆愣半天，终于从发声器里挤出几个字。  
“买这么多乱七八糟的东西，难怪存不下来钱。”  
“这可不是乱七八糟的东西，这都是我的宝贝。”  
“有真人在，还买什么周边。”

【后记】  
“所以，都查清楚了？”政府大楼的休息室里，蓝霹雳端着能量茶，顺手递给警车一包糖。  
“查清楚了。”警车把糖倒进能量咖啡里，缓缓地搅拌起来。“虽然不知道举报信是谁写的，但是已经查清了，爵士的确没有任何刺探情报的行为。可能是同期进来的人嫉妒他才假举报吧。”  
“真够恶劣的。”蓝霹雳吐了吐舌头。“不过也算间接促成了你和爵士，还算是好事吧。”  
警车倒也不否认这一点。没有那几封举报信，情感模块少根电线的他大概一辈子也不会注意到爵士。  
“小蓝，抱歉，久等了吧！”门口响起熟悉的声音。  
蓝霹雳兴奋地冲过去把烟幕拉了过来。“没有没有，我也刚到，正在和警车说爵士呢。”  
警车冷冷地瞟了烟幕一样。  
烟幕被他看得浑身不自在。  
也难怪警车没法对烟幕热情，虽然举报信是假的，但是一想到烟幕和爵士接吻的那个镜头，警车心里就是不舒服。  
“你们在说爵士啊？”烟幕只得找话题岔开警车不友好的视线。“说到爵士，他追上你了吗，警车？”  
警车立刻发现了烟幕话里的华点。“你怎么知道爵士在追我？”  
“他告诉我的。”烟幕立刻明白了警车看他不爽的原因，他决定不背黑锅，把幕后黑手卖个干净利索。  
“他连这个都告诉你？你们关系这么好？”警车眯起光镜，目光愈发犀利。  
“那当然。爵士从电视上看到你就发誓要追你，然后考进了政府大楼。从进来的第一天起他就在打主意要把你拿下。但是你好像没怎么注意过他，所以爵士就想了一个不走寻常路的方法。他自己写了自己的举报信，想让你注意到他，而且觉得料不够，还拉我演戏。”烟幕滔滔不绝地说着，一边的蓝霹雳都听呆了。  
警车也呆了。他完全没想到所谓的举报信竟然是爵士自己写的，好半天才回过神来。  
“演戏？难道你俩接吻也是演戏？”  
“警车啊，借位拍摄了解一下？”

正在家里抱着警车等身大玩偶玩的爵士忽然打了个喷嚏。  
“感冒了吗？”他揉了揉鼻子。“警车怎么还不回来？今晚我要把他按在床上狠狠地弄哭！”


End file.
